Still on Your Side...
by Crybaby
Summary: A R/H romance, just in time for Valentines day...Songfic 2 still on your side, by BBMAK...R&R!!!


** **

** **

# Still on Your Side

**"I cant wait!" Hermione said as she walked out of the great hall, alongside Harry and Ron. "A Valentines dance… _you_ want to go to a Valentines Day dance?" Ron asked her, looking at her as if she had suddenly turned purple."Yes I do _Ronald Weasley_…do you have a _problem_ with that?" Trying to clear up this little fight of theirs, much like their other ones, Harry made a big mistake. "So who are you going with, Hermione?" He asked. "Don't be stupid, Harry, it's a _boy askes girl _dance…and nobody has had a chance to ask anyone yet…""Sorry" Harry mumbled."Too bad you cant go with_ Vicky_ again this year" Ron said.**

** **

**"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM VICKY!I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL JEALOUS OF HIM" Hermione screamed. "I-I…" but Ron was cut of with a "shut up" and a sudden burst of tears. Hermione was racing up to the Griffindor common by now. "Nicccccce…make her extremely pissed at you,_just before you ask her…_Brilliant plan Ron" Harry said. Harry knew of Ron's 'secret' crush on Hermione, and also knew that Hermione was a _bit_ more fond of Ron than she showed most of the time…**

** **

## I'm still on your side…

_You found a place where you belong, _

_You find you can do no wrong,_

_That's what you believe…_

_But who's gonna be there when you fall,_

_To build you up when you're feeling small_

_Give you love that you need_

_Who will, I will,_

_When it's more than you can handle,_

_Ain't np lie_

_ _

**Sitting up in the dorms, Ron was trying to figure out the best way to apoligize, AND get Hermione to go to the dance with him…The very thought of dancing with Hermione made his stomach flip."If only there was a way without being extremely cheesy…" Ron thought aloud…He heard a sound coming from the bed next to his, it was Seamus. "Oh my gosh, since when were you here?" He thought, this time to himself.Seamus made the sound again.It sounded like he was coughing…_"coughgirlslikecheezyyouidiotcough" _pretending to be innocent, he started reading, paying no attention to Ron. Ron suddenly rememberd Hermione's favorite muggle movie, what was it called again? Uh…Romeo and Juliette??That, he rememberd, was cheesy, she'd made him watch it over the summer. "Ah-ha!" Ron nearly screamed, running around looking for parchment, a quill, and a spell.**

## Don't you know that I will stand up for you

## No matter what you're going through

_I'm still on your side_

_Anytime day or night, don't care if it's wrong or right_

_I'm still on your side…_

_ _

Taking a rose from the bush near the lake, Ron muttered the incantation he needed. "Felicio Morquet, Ra Neiche Ual Yomka" the formally blood red rose turned slowly soft, pale, pink, then a beautiful yellow, orange, white, and then back to red. This pattern was supposed to repeat it's self over and over for the next month. "Perfect" he muttered.Back in his dormitory, he got a piece of parchment, then realized black ink wasn't pretty, so had to go ask Lavender to use her lilac colored ink. As soon as he returned with the ink, he grabbed the paper, and dunked his quill into the thin liquid. 

** **

## You wanna run, you wanna break free

_But what you want ain't what you need_

_Cant you see that I care?_

_I know I'm hard on you sometimes_

_When you're looking for the things you cant find_

_Don't you know who'll be there?_

_ _

**_Hermione, Roses are red, Vilots are Blue, Carnations are Sweet, and so are you, and so is he, who sends this, and when we meet, we'll share a kiss. Love, Your Secret Admirier…Please go to the dance with me…If you want to go, meet me by the bench by the lake before the dance…I'll be waiting for you…_******

** **

**"Perfect" said Ron, looking at the paper and the rose. He knocked on the girls dormitory door…Good, no body there…He could leave the ink on Lavenders bed, and the note on Hermiones…Putting his ear to the door, Ron listend for voices…and there were none, but he _did_ hear 3 different people walking…Oh no…How could he get out? He did the most obvious thing in the world, scrambling under the bed…A few seconds later, Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione enterd the room. "I _told_ you Lavender, nobody's asked me ye-…wait…what's this?" After reading the letter, she passed it to Parvati… "What was that, Hermione?" said Parvati… "So are you going?" they asked in unision. "Ok ok…I'll go…I wonder who it is…" She said with a slight smile. "Problay Harryyyy" Said Parvati…**

** **

### Who will, I will when it's more than you can handle

_Ain't no lie_

_Don't you know that I will stand up for you_

_No matter what you're going through_

_Anytime day or night, don't care if it's wrong or right_

_I'm still on your side…_

_ _

After an hour of listing to possibility's of who the secret admirer might be, Ron was relieved to find that it was dinner time. The three girls went back down to the common room, letting Ron come out from under the bed. He ran down stairs, hoping that Hermione and Harry hadn't left yet. They didn't.In the Great Hall, Ginny noticed a piece of paper fall from Hermiones pocket…"Hermione, you dropped this" she said, handing it to her. "What's that?" Ron asked, even though he knew what it was…silently, she handed the note to Ron…after pretending to read the note, he cracked up… "A secret admirer Hermione??? That's too much…"

** **

### I'll be there…I'll be there when you need me

_I wont let you down, there's nothing that I wont do_

_I'll be there…you know…_

_ _

That night, Ron was ready at 6, though the dance started at 7:30…As soon as it got dark, he remined Harry what he was supposed to tell Hermione (go on ahead, Ron went to go get his date, Angelique, a Ravenclaw girl) and snuck downstairs to the lake… "Only…15 more minuets left…you can do this Ron…" He said in a bout of nervousness…He sat down on the bench, looking towards the castle, watching for Hermione…Every second seemed like an hour…He kept checking his watch, wondering if it may be broken…Finally, he saw her, coming towards the bench…

** **

### Don't you know that I will stand up for you

_No matter what you're going through_

_I'm still on your side_

_Anytime day or night, don't care if it's wrong or right,_

_I'm still on your side…_

_ _

**With every step she took, he could see her a bit clearer… "Oh god, she's here" he thought…standing up, he walked up to her and said, "hi". "Ron…Ron seriously…_you're _secret admirier?? Ron nodded… "Well then, the note says we'll share a kiss…" Ron bent closer to her, eyes closed. Their lips touched. It was magic…Oh god yes, much more magical then he was… "I thought you were mad at me…" Hermione said as soon as they departed… "Nah…I'm still on your side…" Ron answered… "Ready?" she asked…Ron only replied by holding out his arm. They silently walked up to the castle, perpard for the best night either of them would ever have…**

** **

### I will stand, be around

_When the others let you down_

_Anytime, you need help _

_And cant find nobody else_

### I'm still on your side…****

** **

**A/N: Did you like it? Read and Review…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the spell…J.K. owns the people, BBMAK owns the song…**


End file.
